Haste (ability)
.]] Haste (ヘイスト, Heisuto), also known as Fast, is a spell which refers to the specific spell that induces the status of the same name. Its higher form is called Hastega, also known as Haste 2 or Hasteja. It appears in some games and usually grants all party members the effect of Haste. Appearances ''Final Fantasy '''Haste', also known as FAST in the NES release, is a level 4 Black Magic spell which increases the speed of one ally, allowing their Hit rate to approximately double. Haste can also be used by Clay Golem, Astos, Lich, and Chaos. The spell can be bought at Elfheim and can be learned by the Black Mage, Black Wizard, Red Mage, Red Wizard, and Ninja job classes. In the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary Edition releases it costs 15 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy II '''Haste' is a Black Magic spell which increases the speed of one or all allies, which increases their Hit rate. As the spell's level grows the effect of the spell increases and the miss rate decreases. The effect can stack, however repeated use on the same character increases the chance that the spell misses. Any character can learn Haste by having them use the Haste Tome (called the Haste Scroll in the Origins release). Haste VI can be cast by Gottos and Sorcerer, while Haste VIII can be cast by the Emperor in the first fight with him. ''Final Fantasy III '''Haste' is a level 6 White Magic spell that can be bought in Doga's Manor and Doga's Village for 10,000 gil. Unei can also cast Haste when she joins the party as a guest. Unei's variant is cast over the entire party. The item Bacchus's Cider can also cast the Haste spell. The spell increases the Attack power of the target based on the power of the spell and increases the target's Attack Multiplier based on the Multiplier and Accuracy of the spell. Changing items in a character's hand will negate the effect of Haste. ''Final Fantasy IV '''Haste', also known as Fast, is a White Magic spell. It can be used by Rosa, Tellah, and Porom. It costs 20 MP in the DS version and 25 MP in all other versions to cast. In non-DS versions, it decreases the speed modifier by 3 (default being 16 for all targets), and can only be decreased to 12, making the ATB gauge increase nearly 25% normal speed. Haste can be cast by Lunar Odin and Sorceress. Plague Horror can also cast this spell, but will do so on the party while they all have the Doom status. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years '''Haste' can be used by various characters throughout the game, and costs 25 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy V '''Haste' is a level 2 Time Magic spell, limited only for use by the Time Mage Job class. Bought for 320 gil in Walse, Karnak, and Istory and costing 5 MP, it casts the Haste status on a single party member. Haste can be cast by Calofisteri, Exdeath in the first battle with him Gilgamesh on the Big Bridge, Halicarnassus, Omniscient, Siren, Zephyrus, and Enuo. ''Final Fantasy VI '''Haste' is a type of Grey Magic. Learned from the Espers Carbuncle with the rate of 3 and Quetzalli for 20, though Celes can learn it naturally at level 32. The spell costs 10 MP to cast and is vulnerable to Runic. Haste can be cast by Level 10 Magic, Level 80 Magic, Cherry, Magic, Moebius, Number 128, Clymenus, Gilgamesh, Kaiser Dragon, Plague, Visage, and Flame Eater. ''Final Fantasy VII '''Haste' is the initial spell of the Time Materia. It costs 18 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy VIII '''Haste' can be Drawn and Junctioned to stats. , Cactuar, GIM52A, Iron Giant, Seifer , Sorceress (2), Tri-Point, Ultimecia , Vysage | Draw Points = Galbadia Garden, Fisherman's Horizon | Refine = Time Mag-RF: 1 Magic Stone refines into 5 Hastes; 1 Lightweight refines into 20 Hastes; 1 Accelerator refines into 100 Hastes | HP = +5 | Str = +0.12 | Vit = +0.16 | Mag = +0.20 | Spr = +0.20 | Spd = +0.50 | Eva = +0.08 | Hit = +0.10 | Luk = +0.10 | Elem-Atk = No effect | Elem-Def = No effect | ST-Atk = No effect | ST-Def = No effect }} ''Final Fantasy IX '''Haste' is a spell only Eiko can learn and actively cast it in battle. It costs 8 MP to cast and 30 AP to master, and can only be learned from Fairy Flute, Running Shoes, and Emerald. The Cactuar is the only enemy to be able to cast the spell. ''Final Fantasy X '''Haste' is a White Magic spell found in Tidus's section of the Sphere Grid. It costs 8 MP to cast. Haste can be cast by Evrae, Ixion, Sanctuary Keeper, Th'uban, Varuna, and Yenke Ronso. ''Final Fantasy X-2 '''Haste' is not part of the White Magic skill set, and thus is not not learned via the Dressphere, but it can be acquired by equipping the Sprint Shoes Accessory, or by passing through the yellow gate on the Highroad Winds Garment Grid. It costs 16 MP to cast. Haste can be cast by ????, Critical Bug, Daeva, Drowsy Ochu (Oversoul), Elma, Flailing Ochu (Oversoul), Ochu (Oversoul), and Strongest Shinra. ''Final Fantasy XI '''Haste' is a form of White Magic casting off of the Enhancing Magic skill in terms of the spell. Haste can be cast by both White Mages starting at level 40 and Red Mages starting at level 48. ''Final Fantasy XII '''Haste' is a Time Magick 5 License, is priced at 3,400 gil, costs 40 LP, consumes 20 MP, and is first available at Mt. Bur-Omisace. In the International Zodiac Job System version, Haste is a Time Magick 4 License, costs 50 LP and cannot be bought, only found in a chest in Eruyt Village's Road of Verdant Praise. It is only available for the Time Mage Job class. ''Final Fantasy XIII '''Haste' is an ability for the Synergist role, and takes 2 ATB when the spell is cast. Lightning, Snow, Sazh, Hope, and Fang can learn it at different Crystarium levels. ''Final Fantasy Tactics '''Haste' can be learned by Time Mages, and has a slightly better success than Haste 2. However, Haste has zero vertical and can be reflected. It costs 8 MP, has a speed of 50, and costs 100 JP to learn. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance '''Haste' can be learned by Time Mages and Templars. Unlike Final Fantasy Tactics, Haste only affects one tile per cast, but has a 100% chance of success (unless the target is Stopped). It has a range of three tiles. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift '''Haste' can once again by learned by Time Mages and Templars It costs 8 MP to cast and requires (?) AP to master. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles '''Haste' can be cast by fusing the Life and Cure Magicite. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates '''Haste' can be cast by piling Thunder and Clear. It last for a short amount of time. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King '''Haste' is a level 1 Enhancing Spell, exclusive to the White Mage class, and caps at level 100. It increases allies' Dexterity and Agility, can be used once per battle, and up to twice a day. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time '''Haste' is again cast by stacking Thunder and Clear. ''Chocobo Racing Gallery de:Hast Category:Time/Space Magic Category:Black Magic Category:White Magic Category:Final Fantasy XI Spells